Kamen Rider Amazons
is a web-only ''Kamen Rider season based on the 1974 TV series Kamen Rider Amazon and is a part of Toei Company's |スーパーヒーローイヤー|Sūpā Hīrō Iyā}} project. It premiered on the Japanese version of on April 1, 2016. The catchphrase for the net series is "Open Your Amazons". Production http://news.mynavi.jp/news/2016/03/18/375/ Following the Kamen Rider 1 movie, Amazons was announced in one of the 2016 March Televi-kun magazine pages and later confirmed on March 18, 2016. It changed most of the settings from the original Amazon and doesn't interfere or alter continuity with anything of the recently airing TV series. With the legendary staffs and strongest action teams who produced the Heisei Riders, Amazon now is fully reborn in a modern and darker style that makes it not for kids anymore. Plot Haruka and Jin, cultivation and wild. Around the contrasting of the two "Amazon Riders", crossed the intentions of a variety of characters, mysteries and stories! Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Mizuki Mizusawa *Nanaha Izumi Supporting Characters *Nozama Peston Service **Makoto Shido **Nozomi Takai **Kazuya Misaki **Kota Fukuda **Jun Maehara *Nozama Pharmacy **Reika Mizusawa **Shogo Kano **Yugo Tachibana **Takaaki Tenjo Villains *Amazonz **Spider Amazon ***Spider Amazon 1 ***Spider Amazon 2 **Bat Amazon **Ant Amazon ***Queen Ant Amazon ***Soldier Ant Amazon **Butterfly Amazon ***Butterfly Amazon 1 ***Butterfly Amazon 2 (Larva ▶ Pupa ▶ Adult) **Shrike Amazon ***Shrike Amazon 1 ***Shrike Amazon 2 Episodes Theme song *Armour Zone - Kobayashi Taro Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Notes * The show itself is an in-joke that this series based on Kamen Rider Amazon would premiere on Amazon Prime. ** This is further referenced by the show's catchphrase being "Open Your Amazons", a tongue-in-cheek reference to the fact that Amazon the website is an online shopping site that delivers packages ordered from their site to a customer's house. * The series title, Amazon's', is a pun that means two Amazon Riders will appear. *The first letter of each episodes is following the alphabet order. *The next-episode previews are titled as "NEXT HUNT". *Due to its violent and dark premise and the fact that it is for an adult audience, has Yasuko Kobayashi as its main writer and is a Horror/Action drama, some Rider fans view this series as an attempt by Toei to compete/capitalize on the return of the Garo franchise. By coincidence, Garo: Makai Retsuden, the sixth Garo live action series, will begin airing around the same month as this web series albiet a week later. **The fact that the series is going to be released on a streaming-only basis on Amazon Japan, it seems that Toei is following Marvel's act of releasing streaming-only series' on Netflix, such as Daredevil and Jessica Jones. Similar to those series', Amazons will feature darker and more violent materials compared to the more "mainstream" parts of their respective franchises thanks to the less stringent censorship. External links *Official website * Category:Heisei era Category:Web series